Jokes on you, Pal
by prontobadjuju
Summary: "Let me tell you something, Pitch. I may not act very serious, but take my word for it, you piss me off and you will regret it. Kapesh?" "What makes you think I'm scared of you?" "This." What happens that proves her piont, who is she even? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read and you'll find out. Story is way better than summary. Jack\OC, Bunny\other OC, Sandy\Last OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came to me a while back, and it's been banging the back of my head to get out, so here it is. This story takes place about six or seven years after the events of the movie.**

**I own nothing, it all belongs to Dreamworks, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Santa's Workshop, North Pole_

The large jolly Russian sat in his office carving a rocket out of ice, humming the tune to 'Jingle Bells'. The little tools looking comical in his oversized hands. He moved swiftly around the room, picking up tools here and there until he heard a nervous knock at the door. "Come in." He said not turning to see who it was. He continued to work swiftly for a few moments until turning. Phil the yeti stood awkwardly in the little doorway. His smile brightened as he spoke happily, "Aw, I see you've finally learned knock before entering." He said, his deep Russian accent coming through. Phil said something to the point of, akhhyehahf akjkahk, and North's eyes got wide. "What do you mean something's wrong with Globe?" He asked worriedly. Phil simply pointed to the door and North brushed past him.

When he got to the Globe room he saw something like what had happened when Jack was appointed new Guardian. The Globe had black sand forming around it, and four figures were made from it. North's eyes widened even more as he recognized the figures. As fast as they had appeared, they were gone again and Santa stoned over his face. "Phil!" He exclaimed as he turned to the startled yeti, "We are going to have some company." He finished as he lit the sky up with the aurora's bright colorful glow.

* * *

_Burgess _

"Come on Jack, that's cheating!" Jamie yelled as Jack swung yet another snow ball at his head. "You need to do it the regular way, no staff!" He said as he dodged another pile of snow aimed at his head.

"Jamie's right, Jack!" Cupcake yelled from behind a tree, "You need to be on equal grounds as us!" she said, throwing a snow ball in Jacks direction.

Jack laughed as he expertly dodged it, he looked up in the sky as he rolled his eyes, but something caught his eyes, North's signal. "Uh, sorry guys, have to cut this game short." He said looking at the disappointed kids, all of them pouting at his words. "Sorry, North's calling me, I'll be back tomorrow!" He added as the wind swept him away to the North Pole. "What is it now?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"What's taking snowball so long?" Bunnymund asked impatiently. All the Guardians were there except Jack, and North said they couldn't continue without him. Even Manny was getting tired of waiting when Jack finally showed up. "It's about time." Bunny groaned.

"Sorry I'm late." Jack apologised.

"No worries Jack." Tooth sweetly said. "So North, whats the problem?" She asked turning to North, getting serious.

"Pitch is back, with some friends this time." North said grimly. "They were here."

"Wow, wow, wow, wait." Bunny said, stopping him there, "Were they here like Pitch was six years ago?" He asked sceptically, North nodded. "Haha, you seriously called me here, again. How do we know it's not just a joke?" He suggested, flailing his arms. "It's near April, maybe she got bored again." Sandy started popping up signs like crazy and Bunny sighed. "Yeah, you're right, that didn't end to well before."

"I know this is true, I can feel it in my-" North started.

"Let me guess, in your belly." Bunny mocked. "Yeah your belly isn't always rig-" Before Bunny could finish his statement, a light shone on the diamond in the middle of the room. "He chose another." Bunny muttered.

Jack was about to ask what was going on when Tooth spoke. "Ooo, who do you think it will be this time?" she asked, she looked over at Sandy who was producing pictures above his head. "Maybe the leprechaun." She nodded and saw more pictures. "Ooo, yeah it would be fun if it was Cupid."

Jack looked over at Bunny who was muttering, "Please don't be the groundhog." Over and over. His eyes closed in hope.

North spoke up, "What about Ember?"

"Hm, wouldn't she and Jack clash a little?" Tooth pointed out and North nodded. A picture formed in the crystal podium. It showed an image of four girls, who had the same facial features, but other than that nothing was the same about them. One was sorta glaring at another who was smiling proudly as she held a paint can, the other two were staring at the first oddly. One had what appeared to be bow and quiver, the other was handing a four-leaf clover to the one with the paint can. Tooth gasped as she spoke, "He didn't just choose one, he chose four." She said before fist pumping the air. "And their all girls, finally I won't be the only one."

Bunny finally opened his eyes and quickly changed his earlier statement, "I change my mind, the groundhog is good."

"Oh Bunny, vou need to vrelax, vou said the same thing about Jack, and now vou two are sorta friends." North pointed out.

"Um, hello?" Jack said loudly, making everyone look at him, "Can some one please explain whats going on here to me?"

"Manny picked new Guardians," Tooth said gesturing to the image of the four girls, "Those four."

Before Jack could respond North clapped his hands together,. making it boom through the room. **(Hey, that rhymed) **"Vwe must all go get them, it vwill be fun." he said and before anyone, Bunny, could get a word in edgewise, North produced a small globe and through it. Then in one swift motion, hurtled all the Guardians through the portal.

They all hit the ground with a loud thud, and Jack felt, heat/ He turned around and nearly took a fire-ball to the face. Someone was shooting at them with flaming projectiles.

* * *

**Haha, cliff hanger, but of course the next chapter will be up soon, so ou won't even notice. If anyone can tell me who they think the four girls are, you will be noted in the next chapter. I would say you'll get a prize, but then I would be lying. please tell me what you think of it so far. I am always open to suggestions, so don't hesitate to shove one in my face. **

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool, I've had this on for like two hours, and I already have a follower. Heres the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**I no own RotG**

* * *

Loud crashes could be heard coming from the main hall of the castle, and I mean _loud_ crashes, followed by glass shattering and some colorful curses. The two girls in the Kitchen looked at each other nervously, a silence stretched between the two as a familiar scream was heard. The one standing over the pot of stew sighed and spoke coolly. "I guess we should stop Ember from killing them." The other girl nodded and set down her book. "Bring it, you never know when a new rule needs to be added." She sighed, gesturing to the book while speaking. THe other girl shrugged and picked the book back up.

The two hurried out of the Kitchen and into the entry way. Only to find a very angry Ember shooting at some unknown people, who were probably not invited. The girl with the book ran up to Ember to neutralize her, when she saw who was below them. "Ember!" She yelled, stepping in front of her, "Look before you shoot. It's just them." She finished pointing to the group.

Ember now looked at who she was shooting at, and only felt bad for shooting at four of the five in front of her. "Oops." She mumbled before turning to the girl in front of her. "Sorry clover, but you know how I react to unexpected guests." She said shyly.

The other girl was already down on the first level helping the group up. "Sorry for my sister, but be glad she was in a kinda sorta good mood." She apologized, as she helped North up.

North smiled and nodded, "It's good. But might I ask why she's in good mood?"

"Are you kidding me, April's been out pranking some poor holiday icon all day." Ember said as she joined the others, "It's been great without her here." She looked over at Bunny who had a quizzing look on his face. "She got bored again." She suppressed a laugh as she saw Bunny's eyes double in size. "Although, she'll probably be back here soon." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

As if following her command, the large entry door swung open, and laughter hit their ears. Ember groaned and mumbled something to herself. They all turned around to hear another groan. "How did he find out that quick, I just finished?" The voice asked. The girl in the door way was hanging her head in disappointment. She was wearing a purple Tee, decorated with peace signs. She was holding a half empty paint can with a brush sticking out of it. Her Dark brown hair framed her face as she looked up to the group. She pointed to North, "Um, your butts on fire." North turned around, and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Ahh!" North exclaimed, trying to put out the flame. The whole while Jack was trying to hide his laughter, unlike the girl with the paint can, who was rolling on the floor from laughter. "Jack, a little help here!" North screamed. Jack rolled his eyes, and shot frost at North, the fire quickly going out at the touch of the frost.

"I take it you weren't invited." The girl guessed as she stood and brushed herself off.

Ember cleared her throat making everyone look at her, "Might I ask why you're all here?"

"Of course!" Tooth exclaimed as she rushed over to her, about to take a look at her teeth. Ember just sent a glare her way, "Sorry, force of habit." She said, slumping away from the girl.

"I just want to know who the heck all these people are, other than Ember, me and her have met." Jakc said, sending a glare at Ember, who happily returned it.

"Right, well, I'm Clover, you know Ember, the one in pink is Cupid, and the one with the paint is-" Clover started.

"Thats a question I want to know, why do you have a paint can?" Bunny interrupted, turning to look at the girl still in the doorway.

She sent him a devious grin, "You'll find out when you get back to the Warren." She replied mysteriously. She turned to look at Jack, "My names April." She simply said. "Now what are you guys doing here?"

"Vwell, vou four are new guardians." North said proudly, a smile coming across his face.

* * *

**I know, another cliff hanger, I suck. Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be much longer, promise. Look I will most likely have the next chapter up in the next two days. hope you like it so far. Always open to suggestions. Reveiws? Love 'em! Tell me your honest opinion.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it was a pleasant surprise to come home from work and see that this story had more reviews. Thank you all so very much! To Dany, I do not understand your review at all. To Frost you guessed right on the one with the clover, the one with the paint is not creativity, (But that is a really good idea), and think, who has a bow and arrows? Don't worry, you'll find out who they all are in this chapter. Also, another challenge, if anyone can tell me who the think will be paired up with who, I would really love to see if anyone else thinks like me. Hope you like it!**

**I do not, I repeat I do not, own RotG**

* * *

"Wo, wo, wo, wait." Ember said, shaking her hands in front of her, "What?" She asked, think she had heard wrong. "Did you just say that we're," She gestured to her and her sisters, "are the new Guardians?" North simply nodded. "Seriously, this isn't a prank?" She asked, still not convinced of what she was hearing.

"No, no, Bunny's way to uptight to pull a prank on us." April said as she walked up next to Ember, "Why are you finding this so hard to believe?" She asked, looking at her sister curiously.

"It's not that I can't believe the Guardians thing," She responded, then pointed to Jack, "It's the fact that Manny would put me in the same group as him." In the background you could hear Clover say 'oh' and Cupid snicker. April just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still at lose as to what you all do." Jack said, breaking the silence, "I mean I know what Ember does, but what about the rest of you?"

"Well," Clover said as she walked up and jotted something down in her book, "I'm the spirit of luck, Cu-"

"I'm the spirit of love, obviously, hence the name, and the arrows." Cupid interrupted.

"Right and you, April was it?" Jack said gesturing to where April was standing. "Where did she go?" They all looked around, but there was no sign of her.

Bunny took a few steps forward and heard a familiar voice say, "Paint can." And right once the words left the persons lip, a paint can, containing pink paint, fell right on Bunny's head. The whole room erupted in laughter as everyone saw a pink Easter Bunny. "I tried to warn you." April said as she somehow appeared right next to Jack, making the spirit of winter nearly jump out of his skin. "Geeze, calm down, it's just me." She said, noticing Jacks reaction to her sudden presence. She turned attention back to the fuming Bunny in front of her. She sighed, "Man, that was ment for Sandy." She whined. Sandy heard her words and looked at her angrily, to which she relied with a shrug.

"Seriously, what is your obsession with paint!?" Bunny angrily asked, trying to shake off the paint.

"Um, hello?" She said, in that tone you do when the answer you're about to give is the most obvious thing in the world. "Paint falling on a person, covering them head to toe is like the most classic prank in the book. Also, everyone laughs at it." She walked up to him, "Even the person who had the prank pulled on them." Before he could respond she blew something in his face. A smile slowly grew over the now pink bunny as he joined in the laughing fit North and Tooth were having. April smiled at herself as everyone else joined into the laughing spree, "Oh, easiest thing in the world." She mumbled as she allowed herself to be swept in the laughter. There was a crash behind the group followed by a groan.

"Really, April?" They all turned around to see a cat type thing, who was covered in green paint. "Can't you not put pranks around the house once in your life?" It pleaded, standing up on its hind legs and shaking off all the paint. "This is the fourth time that's happened to me in the past two days." It informed them angrily.

"Oh come on, Selem." April replied, "Can't you just have fun for once in your life?" She asked. She was met by a low growl and returned it.

"April, act your age not your shoe size." Clover told her sister, noticing the two having a growl war. "I mean you're seriously arguing with our pet." She finished, popping the 't'.

"I prefer the term eternal guardian." Selem informed.

"No one cares cat." Ember butted in. "Why do we even need an eternal guardian anyway?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean all you ever do is eat our food and whine about April's pranks." Cupid said, matter-of-factly.

"So?" Selem asked, drowning out the syllable.

"So," Cupid said, mimicking Selem, "We already have Ember for that."

"Hey!" Ember exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know it's true!" Cupid defended.

Jack slipped over next to April, who was the only one not engaged in the argument yet, and was trying to not laugh out-right at the scene before her, "Do they always fight like this?" He whispered in her ear.

April shuttered at Jack's cold breath on her neck, but replied none the less, "Most of the time, yes." She folded her arms over her chest before continuing, "But usually it's them arguing about whose more annoying, me or Selem."

"What's the verdict on that one?" He asked, playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Haven't found one yet." She joked back. "Every time they come close to making a decision, the other person does something really annoying." She elaborated, completely serious. Welcome to our glorious life." She laughed, "But we all wonder why we need an "Eternal Guardian", it makes no sense." She told him, putting air quotes over 'Eternal Guardian'.

"Anyway," Bunny said loudly, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand, "What do you have to say about the news we came here to tell you?"

"I say," CLover said, putting her hand on her chin, the way you do when you're thinking really hard, a smile spread across her face, "If you can handle April's shinanigans, I'm in."

"Same here." Cupid happily said.

Ember thought for a second before answering, "Aw, what the heck, I'm in."

They all looked to April, "Look, if you can convince Ember to pair up with Frosty over here," She said, waving her hand at Jack, "Then I really have no choice but to say, of course not." She said, sounding completely serious.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahaha, now you have to wait to see if she's actually seriouse or not. THe next chapter will be up soon, I have nine hours in car with nothing else to do, so it will be up real soon. Tell me what you think of it, I really love reviews, do be honest though. You know what they say, honesty is the best polisy.**

**-Badjuju out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am really sorry for the late update, but I had no internet at the condos I was staying at. To lililolipop, you are correct on the pairs, I haven't quit figured out who sandy is gonna be with. Frosty, don't feel bad about not seeing the arrows thing, my cousin read this and had no clue who any of hte girls were.** **TwixyReitz, I am sorry, but you guessed wrong, though I might pair sandy up with the girl you thought he was gonna be with. And I never thanked the first person to review on this story, so a big thank you to bannah777, and I hate cliff hangers too, it's just the only way I will make all you people keep reading this.**

**I don't own** **RotG**

* * *

_April's point of view_

"What do you mean no!?" North exclaimed, his voice booming through the entire castle. Everyone had to agree to his rather loud question.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like, no." I replied acting like it was a simple concept. "Look, trust me, no one's gonna take the spirit of laughter serious as a Guardian. I have nothing against what you do, but on one thinks I'm mature. I just don't want to put up with what I know is gonna happen."

"And how exactly do you know what's gonna happen?" Bunny asked, very surprised that she meant what she had said. "You don't know whether we'll take you seriously or not."

"Ohh, trust me," I laughed, "you won't take me seriously, you barely do now." She finished.

"April, why don't you take walk with me?" North suggested, motioning for her to follow him.

"Come on Santa, you and me both know that won't work on me." I replied, seeing right through the trick that he had used on Jack when he had said no. "Look, maybe later, but for now my answer is no."

"Now April, think about how this could benefit you." Selem spoke up, "You could be believed in." He finished happily.

I turn to face him, an offended look on my face, "Selem, you know my job is much easier to do when no one can see me." I tell him, stunned that he forgot. "It's no fun to pull a prank, when people can see you doing it."

_Jack's POV_

I was still stunned that April was seriously denying being a Guardian. I mean, did I sound this crazy when I said no? Though it does make a little more sense for her to not want to be believed in because of what she does, but still, it's great to be a Guardian.

I look around the room and see North motioning me over. I walk over to him, without drawing any attention to myself; it was easy because everyone was currently engaged in Selem and April's argument. "What?" I ask, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Maybe if you talked to her, one on one, then you could convince her." He suggested. Keeping his eyes trailed on April.

"Wha- how- why me?" I stammered out, "What do you mean, how am I supposed to convince her, and why me?" I elaborated, seeing the confused look on North's face.

"Because, you know what it's like to be new Guardian, you can relate." North explained, I sort of understood what he was saying, "I was thinking, of all people in room, you most likely to convince her."

"Okay look, I will try, but thats all I'm promising." I replied, caving in to his crazy idea. _Okay so now all I have to do is convince her to be a guardian. Great. _I camly walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. "Hey, April?" She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Can we talk?"

She heaved out a sigh and looked me in the eyes, "Sure."

* * *

**So I am sorry this chapter is short, but I will be writing more soon-ish. Tell me what you think, ny suggestions you have, any complaints, and really anything ypou have to say to me. REVIEW, please.**

**-Badjuju out**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this is a late update, I got busy, but better late than never right? Um, I have nothing else to say so enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own RotG.**

* * *

The two spirits walked outside of the castle and far away from the others. Jack nervously led the way to a pond and stopped. '_I have no clue what to say.'_ he thought as he heaved a sigh. He heard April shift behind him. He turned around to see a very nervous April.

"What?" He asked then a smile spread on his face, "So you're not afraid of North but you are afraid of me?" He bursted out laughing when she nodded.

April rolled her eyes ay his outburst and simply replied, "Difference is, you can freeze me with the flick of a wrist, he can't." The statement only doubled Jacks laughter.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jack asked when he calmed down.

"To make me agree to be a Guardian."

"Look," Jack said getting serious, "the job really isn't optional, you have to do it." He stated walking towards her, causing her to back up, "The other Guardians won't make fun of you, if the do, I'll beat them."

"Look, I want to be a Guardian again but, no ones gonna take me seriously, no matter what you do or say, they didn't before, and they won't this time."

"Wait, what do you mean again?"

* * *

**Okay, now I know you will probably hate me for such a short chapter after making you wait so long, but I am already working on the next one. And plus now you'll have to keep reading to understand what the heck she's talking about. Again sorry. Please review and be honest, don't pity my feelings, be as brutal as you want.**

**-Badjuju out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I didn't want to torture you more than I already have, sorry, just got caught up in some of my other stories, please forgive me? Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**I no own RotG.**

* * *

April laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck, "They never told you?" Jack shook his head in confusion. "Well," She droned out, "It's kind of a long story."

Jack sat down, thinking he was gonna land on the ground, when out of no where a bench appeared underneath him. He was shocked but quickly recovered. "I got time." He simple said, making room for April on the bench. April sighed and sat next to him and started the story.

_Flashback, from April's POV_

_About 850 years ago is when it happened. I was walking around Burgess after another succesful day of pranks, when I saw a shadow run past me. Being me, I followed it and it led me to the forest just outside of the village. When I got there, the shadow was gone, so I looked around when I heard a twig snap. _

"How good is your hearing?" Jack asked.

"Do you want me to continue the story or throw you in the pond?"

"Sorry." Jack said, nervously laughing, "Continue."

_I turned around and saw the silhouette of Bunny, he came out of the shadows and glared at me before saying, "Been a long time, sheila April first 58' wasn't it. You painted my entire Warren Pink." He finished as he started to fiddle with his boomerang._

_"Bunny?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips, "You're not still mad about that are you?"_

_"Yes, but this is about something else. Fellas." After he said that two large furry hands grabbed me and shoved me into a sack._

"I know the feeling." Jack interrupted again.

"K, the next time you do that, I'm gonna shove you in the pond."

"Sorry, again. I'll just shut up now."

"Thank you."

_I heard muffled voices as I was tossed into what felt like a portal. On the other end of it I landed on something very hard. The mouth of the sack opened and I popped out. When I looked up I saw the big four. _

_"Ho ho ho. She's here!" North bellowed, "Hello April, and welcome to the North pole."_

_"Whoa," I said looking around, "I must have done something really bad to get all of you here. wait, am I on the naughty list?"_

_"Haha, on naughty list, you hold record."_

"For now." Jack said laughing.

"Do me a favor, stand up and face that way." April said, pointing towards the pond.

"Sorry."

"Yeah no you're not, or else you would stop interrupting me." April said matter-of-factly, "Now shut up."

_"But no matter, we wipe slate clean." North bellowed, swiping his hand in the air._

_"Why?" I sceptically ask._

_"Why, I tell you why you are Guar-"_

"This is seriously deja vu."

"That's it, I'm done, bye." April said standing up and walking away.

"Aww, come on! April, just finish the story!" Jack yelled after her. "I'll be quiet!"

* * *

**Sorry, but you don't really get a good explanation of her Guardianship. Basically she helped get rid of pitch during the dark-ages, nothing else to it. Sorry for the late update, and if this chapter sucked, my apologise. I will update soon-er than this time. Review please!**

**-Badjuju out**

**P.S. I HATE THE SPELL-CHECK ON THIS SITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jello. Yeah, I know that this is such a late update, but I started high school and have no time to write. Enjoy not being in high school while you can, as soon you get in, free-time sounds more like a myth. Plus, my computer broke last week, and I wasn't able to get a hold of a computer long enough to actually get anything done. And yesterday, when I was trying to update this story, my new computer was going all whack on me. But you do get two new updates, so enjoy :P**

**I no own RotG**

* * *

Jack ran after April's fleeting form, yelling for her to stop and finish the story. His efforts were futile, she just kept walking until she reached the castle.

As April sung open the large doors, she was immediately greeted by her sisters and North.

"April," Clover said darkly, "You might want to hear these guys out before you completely object to helping them."

"What do you mean by that?" April responded skeptically.

Ember stepped up to April and draped her arm around April's shoulders. "Well," Ember droned out, "You see, Pitch got some new friends to help this time."

Immediately April stiffened under her sisters hold, "Who?" She asked, a dark look covering her features. No one responded to her question, so she repeated it, only a lot louder. "I asked WHO?!" She yelled, her voice booming through the castle.

Everyone in the room winced at the noise, "Them." a barely audible voice sounded, "Now will you help?"

"Fine, I'll help, but only because of who you're up against and I know you will have no chance of wining without experience on your side." She stated as she walked to the stairs, but stopped just short of them and turned around, smiling. "Also I wanted Jack to stop his sad attempt at trying to get me to be guardian." And with that she started up the stair case. She stopped again, mid-step, when she heard North's belly grumble. "Something's wrong."

"Everyone to ze sleigh!" North exclaimed, and was prepared to run away.

"North!" He stopped and turned to Cupid, "You didn't come on the sleigh, you came by snow globe."

"Oh, vright, I knew zat." North replied sheepishly.

"Moron." Ember muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

North pulled out another snow globe and whispered for it to take them to the workshop. "Shall we?" North asked, gesturing to the portal. First went Tooth, followed by Sandy, then a very reluctant Bunny and finally Ember, Clover and Cupid followed. North turned to the last two guardians with the a grim smile on his face.

April knew that face. She knew that face all too well. "Who do you think it is?"

"Peetch, along with his new friends." North replied grimly and walked through the portal, leaving Jack and April alone.

Jack turned to April, "Who are Pitch's new friends?"

April looked back at him, "You really need to check out North's library." She walked up to the portal, "His new friends are the spirits that go best with fear."

"Who might that be?" Jack asked, walking up to her.

"The reaper triplets." April said, her voice dripping with anger and hatred, as she walked through the portal.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go, hope you liked. Tell me what you thought, give me your honest opinion. Now I want you all to guess who the reaper triplets are. The person who does will get an honorable mention and 8 virtual cookies.**** Please REVIEW! If I get two more reviews then I will update the moment I see them. Until next time my lovelies.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
